


All Bound For Morningtown

by Leizu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leizu/pseuds/Leizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gorthol for her birthday- based on the prompt "i just want sleepy cuddling destiel fluff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bound For Morningtown

Dean heard a muffled banging sound coming from somewhere in the house, and stirred. He blinked blearily, looking around the bedroom. He couldn't see anything. He looked down, and saw Castiel still sleeping against his chest. He leant back, starting to drift off again, when Castiel spoke.

"Sam dropped a plate." Dean pulled Castiel closer, grateful. This was one of those times when having an angel boyfriend was the best.

"Good," said Dean, slurring his words slightly in tiredness.

"I have a question," Castiel said, sounding as sleepy as Dean felt (which was odd, given that he only slept when severely injured).

"That's nice," Dean replied, nuzzling Castiel's head absent-mindedly. He really was very comfortable...

"If I had said that a demon had entered the house and was attacking him, would you have left the bed?"

"Nope," assured Dean. Sam could handle himself; and he and Castiel very rarely had the chance to even be alone in the same room, let alone sleep together. It would take a horde of demons attacking the house to get him out of this room.

"That should probably worry me," Castiel continued, pushing his hand a little further underneath Dean.

"But it doesn't?"

"It makes me..." Castiel searched around for the word. "Happy."

Dean smiled, and placed a soft kiss to the top of Castiel's head.

"Yeah," he said, falling asleep, "me, too."


End file.
